elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Квесты (Skyrim)
Данная страница содержит в себе все квесты The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Главный квест ''Акт I *На свободу! *Перед бурей *Ветреный Пик *Дракон в небе *Путь Голоса *Рог Юргена Акт II *Меч во Тьме *Дипломатическая Неприкосновенность *Загнанная в угол крыса *Стена Алдуина *Глотка Мира *Древнее знание *Проклятие Алдуина Акт III *Падший *Паартурнакс *Бесконечная Пора *Дом Пожирателя Мира *Совнгард *Драконоборец Квесты гильдий 'Тёмное Братство *Запоздалые похороны *Потерянная невинность *С такими друзьями… *Прощай Темное Братство *Контракты (ч.1) *Приговоренный к смерти *Прощай, любовь *Шёпотки во тьме *Со смертью тишины *Пока смерть не разлучит нас *Уязвимое место *Лекарство от безумия *Убийственный рецепт *Смерть Империи *Смерть Воплощённая *Слава Ситису! *Контракты Назира *Где повесить голову врага *Тёмное Братство вечно *Поиск ассасина из прошлого Коллегия Винтерхолда *Первые уроки *В глубинах Саартала *Библиотечные книги *Благие намерения *Открытие невидимого *Ликвидация последствий *Посох Магнуса *Око Магнуса Соратники *К оружию *Испытание доблести *Серебряная рука *Честь крови *Очистительная месть *Последний долг Гильдия Воров *Случайная встреча *Надёжная крыша *Ясность *Неправильный мёд *Каприз негодяя *Разговор с тишиною *Турдные ответы *преследование *Возрождённая триада *Ослепление *Возвращение сумерек Клинки *Партурнакс Коллегия Бардов *Присматривая за Пламенем *Найти барабан Рьорна *Найти лютню Финна *Найти флейту Пантеи NB! Если флейта , лютня и барабан не убираются из инвентаря по завершении квестов , то их можно удалить через следующие консольные команды : '' #''player.removeitem daba7 1 #''player.removeitem dabab 1'' #''player.removeitem daba9 1'' Квесты гражданской войны Бушующая гражданская война в Скайриме происходит между двумя основными силами, Имперцами и Братьями Бури. Обе стороны распологают персонажами во всех регионах Скайрима, которые демонтстрируют не очень хорошие поступки каждой из сторон. Мелкии группировки, такие как Сыны Битвы и Серые Гривы, существуют по всей империи. Решение о том, на чьей стороне быть может повлиять на развитие событий во время игры. Имперский Легион *Присоединиться к Легиону *Зубчатая корона *Послание в Вайтран *Защита Вайтрана *Воссоединение Скайрима **Дезинформация **Битва за форт Дунстад **Военная добыча **Битва за форт Гринвол **Форт Кастав - Спасение товарищей **Битва за форт Амол **Битва за Виндхельм Братья Бури *Присоединиться к Братьям Бури *Зубчатая корона *Сообщение для Вайтрана *Битва при Вайтране *Освобождение Скайрима **Спасение форта Нойград **Военная добыча **Битва за форт Сангард **Ложный фронт **Битва за форт Сноухок **Битва за форт Храгстад **Битва при Солитьюде Даэдрические квесты *Черная звезда *Зов Боэтии *Собака - друг даэдра *Зов луны *Дверь, которая шепчет *Дом ужасов *Вкус смерти *Единственное лекарство *Незабываемая ночка *Безумный ум *За гранью обыденного *Пробуждающийся кошмар *Рассветная заря *Проклятое племя *Осколки Былой Славы Квесты в подземельях Следующие 24 квеста можно взять в опредленных подземельях: #Медреси Дран и Блуждающий Мертвец (Ангарвунд) #Убить Лу'а Аль-Скавен в Ансилвунде (Ансилвунд) #Composure, Speed, And Precision (Лагерь Анги) #Leap Before You Look (Пик Прыжок Барда) #Мелка и Петра (Пещера Отвесный Утес) #Раскаяние (Башня Светотьмы) #Охота на культ драконов (Форелхост) #Найти причину убийств на Инеевом маяке (Инеевый маяк) #Бледная леди (Фростмир) #Свиток для Ански (Руины Высоких Врат) #Культ предков (Гробница Хилгрунда ) #Найти Фьолу на Туманной заставе(Туманная застава) #Hunter and Hunted (Мшистая пещера) #Потерянная экспедиция(Нчуанд-Зел ) #The Nilheim Scam (Нилхейм) #Otar's Mad Guardians (Рагнвальд) #Найти меч Красного Орла (Каирн Мятежника) #Исследовать курган Поребальный Огонь на севере Айварстеда(Курган Погребальный Огонь) #Живица Сонного дерева (Лагерь Сонное Дерево) #Спаситель Селвени Нетри (Южное святилище) #Проникновение (Тревская застава) #Зло дремлет (Валтум) #Замолкшие языки (Волундруд) #Ashore In A Sea Of Ghosts (Курган Ингола) Побочные квесты ''Отсортированы по месту получения:'http://images.wikia.com/elderscrolls/images/b/be/Misc.jpg ''Истмарк 'Виндхельм''' *Кровь на снегу *Потерянная невинность *Восстановление "Белого флакона" *Белый флакон *Суровый хозяин *Солнце восходит на Востоке *Найти ассассина Талмора Нарзулбур *Найти перчатки мастера кузнеца Речная хижина *Найти родовой щит Рогги Борода Узлом ''Фолкрит 'Фолкрит (город)' *Найди останки Рейды *Рунил ждет посылку (Прах Берита) Хаафингар 'Солитьюд''' *Light's Out! *The Man Who Cried Wolf (side quest) *The Wolf Queen Awakened *Speak to Greta about going to the Temple of Divines *Convince Vittoria Vici to release the Spiced Wine Shipment Коллегия Бардов *Find Pantea's Flute *Find Finn's Lute *Find Rjorn's Drum Драконий Мост *Steal the Dragon's Breath mead for Olda ''Хьялмарк 'Морфал''' *Вечный покой *Помочь хьялмаркцам (3) Саартал *Запретная Легенда Белый Берег Данстар *Посетить музей в Данстаре *Ходячий кошмар Залив Логово Сольюнда *Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr Маркарт (Город) *The Lost Expedition (side quest) *The Heart of Dibella (side quest) *Bring The Last Scabbard of Akrash to Ghorza *Bring Hjalti's Sword to the Ghost of Old Hroldan *Bring the Stallion's Potion to Roerek *Bring a Daedra Heart to Moth, the Jarl's personal blacksmith *Kill Nimhe inside Nchuand-Zel Excavation Site *Investigate the Hall of the Dead *Bring a Dwarven Helmet to Calcelmo *Find 20 Jazboy Grapes *Talk to Mulush about Omluag, at the smelter *Speak to Degaine (beggar got kicked out of Diabela's Temple), which leads to Steal the statue in the Temple of Diabella *Find evidence of Ogmund's Talos worship *Retrieve Lisbet's shipment from Deepwood Redoubt Forsworn *The Foresworn Conspiracy (side quest) *No One Escapes Cidhna Mine (side quest) Рифт Деревня лесная *Fight or Flight Айварстэд *Gather 10 bear pelts for Temba Wide-Arms (x/10) *Locate Reyda's remains Рифтен *A Chance Arrangement (Side quest) *Taking care of Business (Side quest) *Promises to Keep (Side quest) *Shor's Stone *Unfathomable Depths (Side quest) *The Book of Love (Side quest) *Help Balimund **Bring 10 Fire Salts to Balimund (x10) *Help Marise **Collect 5 Ice Wraith Teeth. *Help Wylandriah **Retrieve Wylandriah's Soul Gem **Retrieve Wylandriah's Ingot **Retrieve Wylandriah's Spoon *Pick up Harrald's Sword from Balimund (This quest can be missed if you side with the Empire and they take The Rift) *Skooma Trade quests **Bring a potion to Wujeeta to find information on a Skooma dealer **Report Sarthis Idren to the Jarl of Riften **Stop the Skooma trade *Embarrass Haelga **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Indaryn **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Hofgrir Horse-Crusher **Obtain a Mark of Dibella from Bolli *Help Madesi with his business **Find 2 flawless sapphires for Madesi (x/2) **Find a mammoth tusk for Madesi (x/1) **Find Gold Ore for Madesi (x/1) **Deliver the purchase agreement to Kleppr in Markarth ''Вайтран 'Вайтран (Город)' *Без вести пропавший *Время лишений *Чудо природы *Принести один бивень мамонта Изольде *Поговорить с Микаелем о Шарлотте *Украсть аргонианский эль для Бринуина 'Ривервуд''' *Золотой коготь ''Винтерхолд 'Винтерхолд (Город)' *Find the Helm of Winterhold inside one of these locations Driftshade Refuge, Fort Fellhammer, Hela's Folly, Hob's Fall Cave, Wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos, Saarthal, Snow Veil Sanctum, Yngol Barrow, Yngvild, Ysgramor's Tomb 'Коллегия Винтерхолда''' *Find the copy of Souls, Black and White *Ритуальное заклинание Изменения *Ритуальное заклинание Колдовства *Ритуальное заклинание Разрушения *Ритуальное заклинание Иллюзии *Ритуальное заклинание Восстановления *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Проект Арнела *Эксперимент Дж'зарго Черный Предел *Возвращение к корням Квесты по охоте за головами Эти квесты можно взять в тавернах у их хозяиев, спросив о работе или слухах. Любой ярл или же его помощники могут дать подобный квест, если спросить о работе. После получения квеста вам дадут записку с деталями. ''Forsworn *Kill the leader of Bilegulch Mine *Kill the leader of Bruca's Leap Redoubt *Kill the leader of Dragon Bridge Overlook *Kill the leader of Lost Knife Hideout *Kill the leader of Stony Creek Cave Бандиты *Kill the bandit leader at Four Skull Lookout *Kill the bandit leader at Halted Stream Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Nilheim *Kill the bandit leader at Redoran's Retreat *Kill the bandit leader at Rift Watchtower *Kill the bandit leader at Silent Moons Camp *Kill the bandit leader at Winter War Гиганты *Kill the giant at Bleakwind Basin *Kill the giant at Broken Limb Camp *Kill the giant at Secunda's Shelf (near Secunda's Kiss) *Kill the giant at Sleeping Tree Camp Драконы *Kill the dragon at Bonestrewn Crest *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *KIll the dragon at Eldersblood Peak *Kill the dragon at Mount Anthor *Kill the dragon at Northwind Summit *Kill the dragon at Dragontooth Crater *Kill the dragon at Autumnwatch Tower *Kill the dragon at Shearpoint *Kill the dragon at Skyborn Altar Глобальные *Посетить музей в Данстаре *Узнать больше о Коллегии Бардов *Найти слова силы **Найти слово силы в Фолгунтуре **Найти слово силы в Бастионе Шрайквинд *Find Amren's Family Sword inside Redoran's Retreat *Find Red Eagle's sword *Deliver Adonato's Book to Giraud Gemaine *Find Queen Freydis's Sword inside one of these locations Ansilvund, Cragwallow Slope, Cronvangr Hall, Lost Knife Hideout, Stony Creek Cave, Uttering Hills Cave *Visit The College of Winterhold *Go to Endon in Markarth and pick up the item Заметки 'Требуется перевод... По мере прохождения игры буду менять английские названия на русские названия из русской версии игры. Вся информация взята отсюда: ссылка''' Категория:Skyrim Категория:Квесты (Skyrim)